Fighting 4 Your Life
by NinTevens
Summary: A man finds himself fending off a hoarde of zombies when he realizes he is immune. Can he do it alone, or shall he meet new friends on the way? NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS. Rated T for Swearing and Violence.
1. Prologue

NOTE:I am accepting OCs until chapter 4.. And yes, there will be more than four people, as I would not like to pick favorites. Any less than four, and I shall fill it in with mentioned/  
already in-game characters.

* * *

_3 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION_

* * *

_I had been running ever since the 1st week. The 'infection' they speak of is simply a zombie apocalypse._  
_Why it is considered an infection I have no idea. Maybe they want to make it seem curable. Right, if it was curable, why are we in this mess?_

_I tried to remain calm. I was in a sedan, on a traffic covered bridge.I quickly looked in the mirror._  
_In it, I saw zombies heading towards the bridge, at a slow pace.I refrained from honking my horn, as that would make things worse. I then looked at myself in the mirror. A young man in a ragged suit,_  
_worn from all the narrow escapes. His name is Marlix Verulan, not sure wether or not he would survive every night. I looked out of the mirror, and saw that the zombies were getting onto the bridge. I then noticed something: noone was driving the vehicles in front of me. They were long abandoned.I decided to make a dash across the bridge._

_As I ran, several car doors cracked open, revealing the blood-caked undead. It was an elaborate trap,_  
_set up by dim-witted undead. I managed to dodge most of them, until one knocked me to the ground, and bit me. I pushed it off, then ran, waiting for the inevitable turning into a zombie._

That was 2 months ago.

Now, I am sitting in a boat, just off the mainland. The driver, the first human I had met, decided to take me to CEDAs outpost on the mississippi. As it turns out, I am somehow immune to the disease.

The driver then told me,"Dammit son, Virgil's out of gas. Were going to need to stop here and refill."

I looked, and the area we were at was a small swamp."But, there is no gas station for miles." I said to Virgil. He pointed at a sign that said"Bellhop Gas Station-East" I simply facepalmed, and said,"Alright. But what will I fight with?"

Virgil replied,"I have a gun bag, with flares you can signal me with. Here, take it." He said, tossing me the gun bag.

I set it aside, sighed, and got off the boat. Virgil had already driven off, right before I realized I forgot the gun bag.


	2. Into the Fray

Thanks to Chernobylvictim302 and InlovewithNicholas\ for submitting OCs!

NOTE:Should have mentioned this, but any NON-REGISTEREd users will not have their OC appear.

* * *

I quickly entered a little shack to my left. In there, I found something nice. It was a Large, Kukri knife. I picked it up gave a few swings, and found that it did not suit my needs. However, I then noticed a fire-axe hanging on the wall. I picked it up, gave it a few swings, and found it to be great..for now. I will later exchage it for something else. I though to myself. I then immediately heard strange noises outside.  
I looked out to see many infected gazing at something, itching to attack. I looked and saw it was a small girl,  
but she looked as old as I am. She was holding a bloodied hunting knife, but I knew by the look in her eyes she didn't want to fight.I quickly made a distraction by yelling"Oy, Greenskins! I'm over here!"

All zombies turned their eyes on me.

They began charging at me, to which I responded by shouting and spinning my axe. I then charged as well, right into the fray. Everything happened so fast, there were bites, scratches, cleavings, I even think I came close to chopping my own hand off once. After the battle was over, I limped over to the cabin, found a first-aid kid, and bandaged my wound.

I looked over to the girl to find her staring at me as though I was insane.I held out my hand and said," My name is Marlix.  
You?"

She sort of awkwardly looked around, then shook my hand, saying," I'm Lizzie."

I then noticed her clothing. She wore a gray hoody which was a little too big for her, and kept her hood up at all times, which I found weird, considering we were in a hot swamp in the middle of the summer. She had long, bronze hair, and gray eyes. I could also see her monroe earring, and she also wore a pair of leggings with leathre boots. I could swear, I caught a glimpse at a dragon tattoo on her leg. I also saw her pink belt.

We heard another sound, suggesting the hoarde were nearby."Come with me, I need to get gas to fuel up my rescue boat." I said to her.

"And Why should I trust you? I don't even know you, you just randomly-"

"Saved your life AND is the only other living person around for miles, other than Virgil, but he doesn't count."

She sighed, and agreed to follow me. We walked through the swamp, finding nice things along the way. I found a dumbass zombie, probably from a convention or something, dressed in a ninja-suit with a katanas. I quickly dispatched him with my fire-axe, picked up the katana, and said,"Groovy." I looked to my left to see a ninja convention, randomly being held in the swamp.

Lizzie looked pained, as though the infected was a person and I was a Phsycopath. I could tell what she was feeling; I had felt the same after the infection started. I couldn't kill the zombis. Deep down inside me, I thought they were still the friendly neighbors I had known them to be.  
I quickly learned to stop thinking like that after one killed my friend in cold blood.

"Alright Lizzie, but your going to have to start killing the infected sooner or later. They aren't people anymore." I said, knowing this to be exactly what she was thinking. We heard a sound from behind, and Lizzie immediately pulled out a Jericho pistol and pointed back at the thing that was distracting us. I looked behind me to see a man about 5'11 feet tall, also wielding a pistol. I quickly snatched Lizzie's pistol and started firing at the man, while he did the same. Most of our bullets missed, and we emptied atleast four clips." Damnit, I can't aim with this."  
He said, throwing his pistol to the ground.

"Me neither." I then gave a very confused Lizzie her pistol back. He then pulled out a knife and I pulled out the katana, and we started slashing at each other. I got a few cuts, he got a few cuts. Lizzie stepped between us and said,"woah, why the glob are you guys even fighting? You just randomly opened fire on each-other." Both me and the other guy both put our weapons back into their respective places, obviously embarrased. We then shook hands."I'm Marlix."

"The name's Smith."

After that was settled, he kicked me in the shin and attempted to flirt with Lizzie"Heya Babie, how would you like t-" He was quickly interrupted by her kicking him in the shins.

"So, why did you open fire on me?" I asked Smith.

"Very paranoid. Why did you open fire on me?"

"Much or less the same reason."I responded.

"So, where are you heading?"He asked me.

"Gas Station. Need to refill the boat."I responded.

We then continued walking our way through the swamp, until I saw something interesting: A sugar mill, flooded with water.

* * *

Wow, that was a nice hint at where they are, sorry Reaper 6-4, your OC will appear next chapter.


	3. An Important Anncouncement

Sorry, but this isn't an actual chapter. Read this important info anyways.

I have not been on FFN for quite some time and am now up to my neck in OC submissions.  
I have also been thinking alot lately. 4 Has been the Characteristic number of L4D, right?  
Well, I have decided that The four I already have (Including TheRealBrokenSouls's character)  
shall be the main cast. I am feeling sorry for everyone else though, so I am going to come up with some side stories that use them.

Alright, Everyone stays happy, and noone shoots me for not including their character. 


	4. The TRUE Chapter 3

Wow. Sorry I haven't been here in a long time. You can thank Skyrim and Binding of Isaac for that, Anyways, I am back and the 4th and last OC is introduced. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The three of us continued down to the mill. We approached cautiously, as no infected appeared to be in sight. Lizzie sighed at this, and Smith was checking behind us every ten seconds. So far, so good. I could have sworn I saw a shape appear for a second, but then it was gone. We continued walking, but slowly, because of all the water around here.

"One heck of a flood must have happened around here…"Smith said. I agreed, as this place seemed badly destroyed. There were bits of shrapnel everywhere, and parts of the building had collapsed. It was still cloudy overhead, which didn't seem good. We continued on.

Suddenly I heard crying. Lizzie looked around, unnerved by the sound. Smith simply stood there, pondering what it could have been. Of course, I thought it was another survivor. I wiped some mud off my jacket, and then continued. "Hello, anyone here?" I said, the sound getting louder. Smith was still in a trance, and Lizzie was following me. We slowly approached a door with a hole in it. I pulled out a flashlight Virgil had given me. I turned it on, and opened the door.

In the center of the room, and appeared to be a long abandoned storage room. There was sugar everywhere, and a girl was sitting in the center, crying. I stared at, ready to raise my flashlight on her. From behind, I could hear Smith snapping out of it, and shouting the word RUN at me. I still raised my flashlight, anyways. I like not listening to people.

Then, lightning flashed overhead and Lizzie gasped and I dropped the flashlight.

This 'Girl' as I had put it was no girl. She had long claws for fingers, and there was blood surrounding her. She had a demonic red glow to her. She continued crying.

I and Liz backed up, and I shut the door. I then picked up my flashlight, and said, in a very simple response to what just happened.

"What unholy creature was that?"

Both shrugged, so we just continued searching the fields. Then, in the distance, I saw it:

A gas station.

"Yes! The Gas Stations right there! We are almost do-"Right before I could finish that sentence, I heard a Helicopter overhead.

The pilot seemed to have trouble controlling it, and I could see why. One of the rails on the bottom were on fire, not to mention the back tail was too. I then realized something:

We are in a sugar cane field.

Sugar Cane is flammable.

There is a Chopper ready to crash into said field

The chopper plummeted, and I jumped in front of Lizzie as the entire world seemed to explode around us. I felt the wind knocked out of me, as all three of us flew backwards.

I woke up on the ground. The entire area around me was on fire. I couldn't see the gas station anymore. Lizzie and Smith had also disappeared. My jacket was on fire, which I threw off and into another fire. I needed to find the others. Even though I had just met them, they seemed like my responsibility.(And for the fact that I would go insane with just Virgil around for company.)

I ran through the fields, or as much of them as I could, yelling their names.

"LIZ!SMITH!WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

Finally, I came upon the crashed chopper. A man was outside, in a USAF pilot suit and helmet, taking out infected with his pistol. I should have known a bonfire would attract them. I saw one infected, bigger than the others, at least his arm was, climb over the chopper and look at the man from behind. I saw what was coming, so I reached for my Katana(Thank God I still had it) and ran at the monster, who charged as well. The guy looked up and was shocked to see me running at him with a sword in my hands, but I quickly dodged around him and tried to hit the charging beast.

Big mistake.

Both of us were sent flying, I landed onto some (thankfully) damp grass, while he landed in a puddle of water. The beast snorted, and took another charge. I attempted to get up again, but before I could, the beast fell onto the ground, dead. I looked to the pilot, to see him holding up his pistol.

"Think again, you charging fool. "He said.

He helped me back up, and we talked. He wouldn't say much, except that his name was Alex(Mind if I call him that?). When I explained my predicament, what with Liz and Smith being lost in this fiery sugar cane field, we agreed to search for them.

I walked around the corner, to where I saw that demonic girl, the little witch. I liked the name, so I may as well dub them witches. I saw Lizzie's hunting knife embedded in the ground, and the witch dead, apparently killed as it flew out of Liz's hand and through the witch's chest. I looked around, after pulling the knife out of the ground, as surely Liz must be around here somewhere.

I found her unconscious in a nearby corner, which the fire (thankfully) hadn't touched. She appeared to have been knocked out by the explosion, like I was. I hauled her over my shoulder, and began carrying her out. As I did, Alex met up with me ,and said he saw Smith standing perplexed on the nearby balcony, but Smith couldn't hear him. I sighed, knowing how paranoid smith could get. He was probably planning Alex's death as we spoke. I ran up the staircase that hadn't been demolished, and met him there.

"Smith, we need to head to the Gas station. This place is burning up." I said.

He shushed me, and kept looking onward. He clapped and said, "There is the Gas Station. Now I know exactly where it is, if we can actually run through that fire."

He looked over to me and saw Liz over my arm. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"The explosion knocked both me and her out. We need to head to that Gas Station. "I said.

"Who is your friend?" He asked, pointing at Alex.

"He will be part of our fun little crew for now. We must get to that gas station." I said, for the 3rd time.

He nodded, and we ran through the area. I watched as Alex took out lone infected within the area with his pistol. We stopped near his chopper so he could grab supplies.

"Dang. The explosion destroyed most of it." He said, pulling out a Combat Knife and a very damaged MP5. Smith reassured him that they could repair it.

After resting for a moment, we headed onwards to the station. When we got there, it appeared to have been looted, a long time ago. We found Gas cans, thankfully, and I found a nice hunting rifle. After laying Lizzie down on a cot, I fired a few rounds into some empty tin cans, and was happy with it. That was when I noticed a name carved into the handle, and I looked closely at it, reading 'ELLIS'.

After Lizzie woke up and recovered, we would definitely have to keep moving.

* * *

Next chapter will start the first Campaign! Campaign one:Smoked Cajun


End file.
